Red Velvet
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Esa sería una muy brillante y feliz Navidad, la mejor de todas ahora que sus amigos se habían decidido por fin a ser felices juntos.' AU


**Regalo de navidad adelantado para mi querida Beta**

 **Por favor leer las notas finales**

* * *

 **Red Velvet**

La tenue luz invernal del atardecer baña la perfectamente acomodada habitación, acariciando suavemente el castaño cabello de su dueño que se encuentra cómodamente recostado en la cama con un enorme libro abierto en una página al azar que lee con avidez mientras toma notas en una libreta posada casi al descuido a su lado. Pasa la página y toma notas, subrayar lo importante sería más fácil piensa distraídamente, pero sabe perfectamente que para él es mejor tomar notas o terminaría tintando su libro, para nada barato, por completo; todo parecía importante a primera vista, luego podría releer sus notas y acortar los tópicos.

Para su lectura unos segundos, derivando sus pensamientos precisamente a sus notas, considerando que cosas pondría su profesor en el examen y que no. El estruendo de su puerta al ser azotada le sobresalta, la pluma cae y mancha la libreta antes de rodar y caer al suelo. Antes de poder recomponerse un tornado amarillo, azul y rosa arrasa en su habitación y se lanza sobre él sacándole el aire.

— ¡Marco! ¡Salgamos a pasear! —grita en su oído la causante del ruido saltando en su espalda.

—Star… Star vas a matarme —protesta y respira hondo cuando esta se detiene y ríe. Lo hace girarse y lo mira directamente a los ojos, azul contra castaño—. Emm, ¿Star?

— ¿Qué hacías Marco? —pregunta con falsa dulzura mirándolo atento, sonríe para si misma cuando este se remueve nervioso sonrojándose un poco, los lentes de lectura se deslizan por su nariz cuando trata de sentarse pero la rubia se lo impide.

—Estoy estudiando —dice luego de dos largos minutos en un silencio incomodo, la culpabilidad lo aguijona cuando Star rueda los ojos y se sienta al borde de la cama fastidiada.

—Marco, no sé si te enteraste, pero estamos de vacaciones —señala molesta.

—Tengo examen en…

— ¡Marco! Acabamos de terminar un período y ya estás pensando en exámenes, eso no es saludable amigo —dice y luego se levanta de un salto, una sonrisa brillante divide sus labios y gira sobre sus propios haciendo su falda rosa volar alrededor—. Ven, salgamos.

—Tengo que…

—Nada de eso, daremos una vuelta, es Navidad y aún no tengo los regalos para los señores Díaz, no quiero que sea un fiasco otra vez como en su aniversario —señala algo molesta pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

Marco lo recuerda, por supuesto. Él no era muy bueno con los regalos, cada año sus padres parecían más y más fastidiados con sus regalos prácticos aunque nada encantadores, pero nunca lo decían por cortesía. Los señores Díaz entendían la manía de su hijo con las cosas prácticas y seguras, simplemente no tenían corazón para decirle que no a su hijo a pesar de que esté sabía que sus regalos terminaban en el fondo del armario todavía envueltos o en una cajita especial a la que ni siquiera miraban. Suspira pesadamente y pasa una mano por su cabello, los regalos de Star eran muchos mejores, aunque hechos a mano con un alto porcentaje de desastre, sus padres lo disfrutaban. Su madre aún usaba la pulsera hecha de caracoles y piedrecitas que la chica había hecho luego de mudarse al barrio.

Hace una mueca mirando a la rubia, que se desliza de un lado al otro desorganizando su escritorio, en busca de sabrá Dios que cosa antes de dirigirse a su armario y buscar sus guantes, bufanda y abrigo.

—Vamos, nos veremos con Tom en el centro —dice agitando su falsa varita mientras le lanzaba las cosas y salía, seguramente a la habitación que le habían habilitado en la casa al mes de ella mudarse a la casa de al lado.

Suspira una vez más, un día se desinflaría seguramente de tantos suspiros piensa divertido calzándose las botas a la orilla de su cama. Se pone los guantes y el abrigo antes de buscar un gorro, sus orejeras y unas extras para Star que muy posiblemente no se pondría. Antes de salir de su habitación la mira y sonríe con algo de nostalgia, la había extrañado mucho; la habitación que ocupaba en la universidad era muy descolorida aunque muy pulcra, cosa que agradece pues no sabe cómo estaría a esas alturas de su carrera si su compañero de habitación fuera tan desorganizado como su mejor amiga.

— ¡Marco! —llama la susodicha sacándolo de sus pensamientos y ríe poniéndose la bufanda mientras camina hacia las escaleras.

Sus padres, sentados en el sofá organizando algunas decoraciones navideñas que aún faltaban, les sonríen cuando alzan la vista y agitan sus manos. Ambos regresan el saludo antes de salir, Star al frente saltando y cantando cuanta tontera le venía a la cabeza, agitando su supuesta varita y lanzando purpurinas para acá y para allá.

Marco sonríe, recuerda el primer día que conoció a la que hoy es su mejor amigo y sus ojos brillan nostálgicos. Tenían 14 años cuando Star se mudó a la casa del lado, una chica energética y de gran imaginación que se decía ser una princesa de un mundo inexistente y luchaba contra el mal, no le fue difícil seguirle el juego; luego de un tiempo de tratar de convencerla que ''Mewni'' no existía había perdido la batalla y se había unido a los juegos absurdos pero entretenidos de la tormenta rubia, y más aún luego de saber que sus padres casi no pasaban tiempo en casa, viajando de lugar en lugar por cuestiones de negocios.

Eso siempre lo llena de pena y ahora, 6 años después, entiende la necesidad de Star de alejarse de la realidad de que, aún siendo amada, no tenía el calor de las personas más importantes de su vida, así que a pesar de sus 20 años, casi 21, le seguía el juego. Sonríe de medio lado viendo a la ''reina'' Star saltar un charco de nieve para deslizarse por otro y caer; la chica ríe encantada y se levanta con cuidado limpiando la nieve.

—Date prisa Marco, sabes que a Tom no le gusta esperar —la simple mención del ''demonio'' le hace estremecer y sonrojar. En su estado nostálgico, muy posiblemente influenciado por el ambiente navideño –a lo que siempre le echaría la culpa– y el tiempo que había estado lejos de sus padres y sus amigos ese período, no le gustaría recordar el día en que conoció a Tom, gracias.

Pero inevitablemente, mientras camina colina abajo con cuidado de no resbalar y vigilando a Star para que no se fuera a dar un mal golpe, termina rememorando ese día. Star tenía unos tres meses viviendo allí cuando un día, repentinamente, se presentó un joven a la escuela irrumpiendo en el salón de clases para invitar personalmente a Star a una fiesta. Luego de que Star lo echara Marco se enteró que era su ex novio fastidioso –cosa de la que sus padres no debían enterarse jamás– que aún estaba enamorado de ella. Luego de muchas peleas, conflictos y malos entendidos había terminado siendo buenos amigos, para alegría de Star.

Ríe bajo adelantándose hasta estar junto a Star cuando llegan al centro de la ciudad. Ella había tenido razón –cosa que no piensa decirle, había cometido el error de hacerlo una vez y la experiencia no fue agradable así que no, gracias pero no– se estresaba demasiado pensando en exámenes que tal vez ni se le serían aplicados, pero simplemente no podía evitar querer avanzar, ¿era acaso eso un pecado?

—Mira, ahí está Tom —señala Star al verlo sentado en la fuente.

El rostro de Marco se tiñe de rojo y su corazón se acelera, como siempre, cuando los ojos de Tom, rojos gracias a unas lentillas, se alzan y se posan en los suyos; el pelirosa le regala una sonrisa y Marco se la regresa algo embobado por la imagen del guapísimo hombre. Star observa el intercambio sin que ninguno sea consciente de ello y sonríe para sí misma, satisfecha e ideando un magnifico e infalible plan en su cabeza.

—Buenas noches Tom —saluda cuando llegan a su altura. El mencionado se pone en pie, besa la mano de Star con galantería y la de Marco con cierto descaro ganándose otro sonrojo.

—Hola Star, Marco.

—Tom —asiente el castaño controlando a duras penas su respiración.

—Bien y ya que estamos todos aquí, vamos de compras —la rubia salta emocionada soltándose del brazo de Marco y se adelanta hacia una tienda, una de las pocas aún abiertas.

Tom y Marco se quedan atrás y se miran por unos segundos, ambos se sonrojan y apartan la vista antes de decidir emprender el camino tras su energética amiga. Entran en la tienda y más temprano que tarde notan que Star no está por ningún lugar, y eso que la tienda no es lo suficientemente grande como para que ella se perdiese entre los pasillos.

— ¿La dejamos ir a sus anchas o la buscamos? —pregunta Tom mirando a Marco de soslayo.

—Hmm —el castaño mira a su alrededor antes de girarse hacia Tom y, tímidamente, tomar su mano—, dejémosla a sus anchas, vamos a buscar su regalo.

El pelirosa sonríe, alza la mano de Marco y deposita ahí un suave beso antes de guiarlo entre los pasillos y estantes buscando algo perfecto para la alocada joven que, sin que ellos lo noten, los observa desde fuera con una suave sonrisa.

—Por cierto Tom sobre lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos… —comienza Marco apretando suave su mano mirando distraídamente una pequeña montaña de peluches cuestionándose si tomar uno para Star.

— ¿Sí? —Tom sonríe acercándose a los peluches y toma un unicornio rosado de la base asegurándose que los demás no caigan. A Star le gustaría agregar otro a su colección, si solo hubiera de un color que no tuviese…

—Yo… mi respuesta es sí —el sonrojo en las mejillas de Marco aumenta y aparta la vista avergonzado.

Tom detiene sus pensamientos y lo mira, parpadea varias veces y una lenta sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Deja el unicornio en su lugar, jala a Marco contra su cuerpo y besa su frente aspirando profundamente; el castaño por su parte cierra sus ojos apenado y cruza sus brazos por la cintura ajena aferrándose a él.

—Gracias Marco —susurra bajo alzando el rostro del otro y deposita un suave beso en sus labios—. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

— ¿Regalo? —cuestiona embobado.

—Para mí, que me permitas amarte, es un regalo —aclara riendo bajo por la mirada distraída del castaño. Este emite un suave ''ah'' antes de reír y volver a besarlo.

Ambos escuchan un grito de alegría que reconocen es de Star y ríen bajo, la muy pilla los había dejado solos. Bueno, al menos no tendrían que explicarle a su amiga que estaban saliendo juntos.

—Feliz Navidad por cierto —dice Tom soltándolo y tomando un unicornio amarillo seguro de que Star no tiene uno de esos.

—Feliz Navidad Tom —Marco sonríe y besa su mejilla antes de guiarlo hacia la caja y de allí a envolver el regalo.

Tomados de la mano salen de la tienda asegurándose de dejar el regalo fuera del alcance de las ansiosas manos de Star, que por suerte no había visto lo que escogieron para ella, esta rueda los ojos pero ríe guiándolos a otra tienda. Esa sería una muy brillante y feliz Navidad, la mejor de todas ahora que sus amigos se habían decidido por fin a ser felices juntos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1-Como habrán visto este es un AU (Universo Alterno) donde Mewni no existe, ni la magia etc, etc. Son todos humanos completamente normales.

2-No sé si en Echo Creek cae nieve, pero como imagino está en Estados Unidos y en muchas partes allá cae nieve...

3-Tampoco estoy muy consciente de como funcionan las Universidades allá, pero de donde yo soy son cuatrimestres o períodos y hay tres vacaciones por año de carrera, y una corresponde a las vacaciones de invierno o navidad.

Bien creo que eso es lo más relevante, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
